1. Field
The present application relates to wireless networks, and more particularly to tracing an access point in a wireless network.
2. Related Art
Computers have traditionally communicated with each other through wired networks. However, with the increased demand for mobile computers such as laptops, personal digital assistants, and the like, wireless networks have developed as a way for computers to communicate with each other through transmissions over a wireless medium using radio signals, infrared signals, and the like.
In order to promote interoperability of wireless networks with each other and with wired networks, the IEEE 802.11 standard was developed as an international standard for wireless networks. Generally, the IEEE 802.11 standard was designed to present users with the same interface as an IEEE 802 wired network, while allowing data to be transported over a wireless medium.
In accordance with the current IEEE 802.11 standard, stations associate with an access point through a wireless network to receive service from the access point. Once the stations are associated with the access point, the access point facilitates communication between the stations in the wireless network. The access point can also be connected to a wired network to allow communication between the wired network and the wireless network.
The open architecture of a wireless network, however, can pose some security risks. For example, an unauthorized access point (also referred to as counterfeit or rogue access point) can be connected to a private wired network and operated in a wireless network without the knowledge of the network administrator of the private wired network. Once connected to the private wired network, the unauthorized access point poses as an authorized access point in the wireless network. Stations in the wireless network may mistakenly associate with the unauthorized access point, and then send confidential information to the unauthorized access point, without knowing that the unauthorized access point is not secure. Additionally, the unauthorized access point may fail to enforce any user authentication, which can permit an intruder to penetrate into the private wired network using a station to associate with the unauthorized access point. If the unauthorized access point can be traced, the unauthorized access point can be disconnected or disabled from the private wired network.